bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserker Brew
Berserker Brew is the third upgrade of Path 1 for the Alchemist. An Alchemist with this upgrade will occasionally throw a potion on a nearby monkey which grants it +1 damage per hit, +10% range, +2 pierce, and +11.1% attack speed. The Alchemist throws one Berserker Brew potion once every 8 seconds. The Berserker Brew potions last for 5 seconds or after 30 attacks from the targeted tower, whichever comes first. The chosen target is the closest buffable tower that does not already have the buff or the buff cooldown. Unlike Acidic Mixture Dip, Berserker Brew is thrown to the tower closest to the Alchemist. Description Berserker Brew allows the Alchemist to throw two different support potions at target towers, a separate Acidic Mixture Dip potion that allows popping of Leads and DDTs as well as deal +1 damage to Ceramics and MOAB-class, along with a new Berserker Brew potion that grants the target tower +1 damage per hit, +10% range, +2 pierce, and +11.1% attack speed. Berserker Brew potions will last for 5 seconds or after 30 attacks from the targeted tower, whichever comes first. Upon upgrading to Berserker Brew, the Alchemist will gain a wooden barrel on its back, along with a wooden spoon on its right hand. It also gains an orange cloak instead of a purple cloak and orange goggles instead of pink goggles. Upon upgrading along Path 2, it will gain white gloves if upgraded to Stronger Acid or black gloves and black mouth mask if upgraded to Perishing Potions. Upon upgrading along Path 3, its eye goggles will become one single uniform eye goggle if upgraded to Acid Pool and its eye goggles turn blue once upgraded to Faster Throwing. Tips *Berserker Brew is a separate potion from both the main attack and Acidic Mixture Dip. Don't expect that it will always guarantee giving Acidic Mixture Dip to every time it throws potions at the target tower. *The best synergies with Berserker Brew are generally towers that shoot high quantities of projectiles but attack relatively slow. Those include: Bloonjitsu, Recursive Cluster, Druids, Grape Shot/Hot Shot Buccaneers. **Destroyer with Grape Shot/Hot Shot also works, but the Berserker Brews tends to wear out approximately after ~80% of the full duration. **It is still useful on Super Monkeys, but they tend to wear out the brew effects easily after approximately <33% of the full duration. *One 3-0-0 Alchemist costs $2595 on Hard Difficulty. One Berserker Brew makes a useful synergy with Bloonjitsu, Recursive Cluster, and Triple Guns for beating some of the earlier rounds. It is worth keeping in mind during CHIMPS Mode, where spending is to be kept at a minimum, as selling is disabled. *As Berserker Brew's buff potion is only thrown to the closest tower, it is worth placing the Alchemist as close to the favorable target tower as possible. Update History ;6.0 Brew lasts for the next 30 attacks or the current timed duration (5 seconds), whichever comes first. In addition, any Berserker Brew potions that expired cannot be reapplied to the target tower until the 5-second duration is over. Gallery Berserker Brew.png|Berserker Brew as appears in the upgrades menu berserker Brew Icon BTD6.png|Berserker Brew upgrade icon Berserker icon.png|Berserker Brew shown as the Tier-3 upgrade preceding Stronger Stimulant AcidBerserk Spike Factory.png|Berserker Brewed, Acidic Mixture Dipped Spike Factory (Version 10.0 feature) Berzerker Brew Crosspaths.png|Berserker Brew Crosspaths (Top: Path 2, Bottom: Path 3) Trivia *Berserker Brew potions will appear as a yellow splash upon impact on the target tower. Category:Alchemist Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades